guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive 15
}} }} }} first post :Well ill get my revenge on you for getting us killed by not giving back that colossal scimmy. After all, it is christmas- the time for scamming your friends! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::WOW, if you do, I'm seriously /report Warwick-ing you.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::For what? I still have vipers stormbow btw.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but he hasn't realized it yet.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah he has.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Then two /report Warwicks will be even better!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Too late. you didnt report me when you could, aka when you gave it to me. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Since when is there a time limit on reporting people?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:01, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::A fair while ago. + you have to have recently traded with them (within the last login session) to be able to report them for scamming. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll send a specific email report to NCSoft for keeping an item that I was expecting back, then. No expiry time on that.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll tell them that your a hacker, and you were my friend who gave me a free item, then the hacker knew about it and told me to give it back, and i knew it was a hacker, and didnt give it back. OWNT! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:05, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::From what I understand of what you just said, that would get your account banned for dealing with hackers...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::No.. I said that the person that sent the report was a hacker. I'm off for now though, read my secret message. night. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Secret messages ftl...-- (Talk) ( ) 23:09, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Srsly, free colossal scimmy ftw. It was an xmas pressie from marco! And the stormbow was an xmas pressie from Viper! ^^. Night now, and merry xmas!!!!!!! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:11, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Back. Z0mg haxx. 2 computers... -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:46, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Randomness Marco, I'm thinking of going shopping today. Could you tell me where I should go to shopping? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 17:02, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :My god powers tell me that you should go shopping at... BEST BUY. Go forth my son, and buy all that is electronic. (Josh 14:2) -- (Talk) ( ) 17:22, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Marco speaks the truth. Cress Arvein(Talk) 17:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Where shoudl I go (UK)? RT | Talk 17:41, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't live in Great Britain/UK/England, so I don't know any stores there...-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Dammit, I need moar RAM RT | Talk 17:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I meant that comment as a joke. So now I'm Confused [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 18:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Take an aspirine then. -- Ricky Happy wintersday! 18:47, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::NOO!!! Aspirins contain dangerous carcinogens, that will give you cancer!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 20:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Asprins contain rangers that Broad head arrow me daze you say? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 16:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Marco.. Read the last.. Oh say, 50 whispers ive sent you.. =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:30, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Lolz RT | Talk 19:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the offical one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not ment to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial *How to help us here at GuildWiki *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . I thought you needed a generic Chrismas present (Late) SO THERE RT | Talk 20:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! I really needed a welcome since I'm ''so new here! -- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) User:Warwick Template:Ban is not a toy. Please don't do that. (T/ ) 04:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :It was a while ago, and I already got reprimanded for it.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I haven't been here for a week and I don't check history tabs all the time. I just checked the Ban log and I guess you must have sorted it out over at GWW or something, so sorry for spamming. (T/ ) 04:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Afaik, spam is one of his least worries. He should be used to that ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Very used to it. And it was sorted out at GW2W.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Anyways.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Come Play With Us... Isk8 13:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :That sounds.. Worrying.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Use , (new ip, YAYYY) RT | Talk 13:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for being annoying, marco. Night all. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 23:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :No yer not :P Isk8 03:33, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, he is. Believe me. --Shadowcrest 03:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::I need to start hanging out with you guys in game lol. I seem to miss out on so much Isk8 03:37, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And besides, Warwick has already stated (on GW2W, iirc) that he refuses to apologize, so if he actually did apologize there must be a good reason for it. --Shadowcrest 16:39, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Apology accepted.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) /offense You forgot me! *tear* --Shadowcrest 03:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry, I added you in.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know. I personally don't think I spam much at all, tbh :P ::What does the template do? --Shadowcrest 03:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Clears a line in between text, like so. (Check the coding)-- (Talk) ( ) 03:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::So it bumps it down to below anything else (for example, to the end of a userbox)? Damn, why couldn't I have known that before I went putting all those s in everywhere! --Shadowcrest 03:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm not quite sure what the difference between and is-- (Talk) ( ) 03:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: will only bump it down one line. Clear template This user loves monks. BR This user loves monks. See the difference? --Shadowcrest 03:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) yea, i wonder why BR only skips to the next line sometimes...-- (Talk) ( ) 03:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I understand now.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:55, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::(ec btw) It always skips one line =/ ::Usually its not noticable in regular text, since one line is generally enough to get a line of text onto its own separate line. However, when used with large things like userboxes and images, its noticeable. --Shadowcrest 03:56, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::It amuses me that Goldenmama was all like "i'm gonna contribute tons" and hasn't made a single edit since. --Shadowcrest 04:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It amuses you and confuses me.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::What's not to get =/ --Shadowcrest 04:09, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::WHY??-- (Talk) ( ) 04:11, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Why did they do it or why does it amuse me? I'm not following you :P --Shadowcrest 04:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Why did Goldenmama (what kind of name is that, anyway?) sign up, make a few contribs on his userpage and talk, and go for an RfA, saying he was going to contribute here a lot, and never be heard of again??-- (Talk) ( ) 04:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::idk. mebbe we should have made him (her?) an adminz, mebbe they would've contributed moar. --Shadowcrest 04:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Or NOT.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:19, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I am SO glad the "No Sarcasm" policy was never even proposed here. --Shadowcrest 04:25, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What? But sarcasm is sooo very bad! And it's uber-1337ly hard to detect over the interwub!! lolz-- (Talk) ( ) 04:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Did you really miss the sarcasm in the comment saying we should have promoted goldenmama? --Shadowcrest 04:29, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No I didn't.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Good, else you would have been phail3. --Shadowcrest 04:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ut-oh, spam using wiki formatting is bad!-- (Talk) ( ) 04:38, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::nowai. did you get his page to 50kb? --Shadowcrest 04:42, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yup. Have fun with that coding?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:43, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, it sucked. --Shadowcrest 04:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Neither do I.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:47, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually I C+P all the time, just not for that. --Shadowcrest 04:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::sAME HERE.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Caps lock ftl.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Acronym spam is for the loss!!11!1!one!! --Shadowcrest 04:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Then marco must be the most 1337 person the world has ever seen! --Shadowcrest 04:57, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::You know it.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:02, 29 December 2007 (UTC) No no no, that's not what clear template does. Clear template adds a break. But! It also fixes any spacing and alignment leftovers that may occur. It is very useful when you have stacks and stacks of, say, userboxes and want to make sure their spacing doesn't affect the following text below. Clear is also good to use after most templates. For a good example of usages of the clear template, check the code for my userpage. (T/ ) 05:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) QDV point 1 Point 1 says assume good faith, and offering helpful advices on editing and using MediaWiki to those whom good faith may be assumed. It mentions nothing of politely warning vandals. Just want to clarify that. (-: And in case there is any confusion, this note is only about what QDV #1 says/means so you don't misquote it in the future; this note is not about whether vandals should be politely warned first (which would be a rather different can of worms). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:37, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Can you stop ignoring me? :-( What happened to forgive any forget? =[ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:13, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Are you talking about IG?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I apologised up there, you ignored it, i messaged you like 10 times yesterday and you kept ignoring me.. AND i got taken off the cool peoples list =[ (Can see the reason for that though) -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:16, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ok wow, I didn't see the apology up there, and I leave my game on, so that's why I didn't answer your PMs. And the cool peoples list is constantly changing, so you may eventually get re-added back up there.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Have you finished EotN yet? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I finished EotN a long time ago.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:26, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Can you come Central Transfer Chamber? I need to try somthing. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah brt-- (Talk) ( ) 19:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Omg, LOOK AT THIS OWNAGE! Go to my userpage, and check Mission: Druidic Warwick. Owns. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Already saw it. I wonder if you'll get blocked on GW for using the GH exploit?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:38, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nah, only used it 4 times. And i was the one who reported it to A-net, me and hell only did it to check if Firetock was telling the truth. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::We DIDNT cheat on the Lich though :d --- -- (s)talkpage 16:50, 31 December 2007 (UTC) You Phailz@coding Tbh. Phix'd fears userpage. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:39, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :wen j00 kant sh0 preevoo furst, i's h4rd ta sea teh chanjes-- (Talk) ( ) 19:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) /capslock : HAHAHAHAHAHA -- 19:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :: I Lol'd. you cant show preview cause you Phails@coding? =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:44, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Cuz of teh categoray-- (Talk) ( ) 19:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I dunno that thing was weerd cause when I did sho preview it would come out k, then it would be fuxxed up so i left it alone. -- 19:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ehh.. its pretty obvious that it was missing a tag, since there was only one of them.. help meh with Abaddons gate twice? and fear, show preview doesnt work properly for categories. for quite a lot of things, actually. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Ya same here. Check out the my gallery section of my userpage, at the last three images-- (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol so much wikidrama at the official gw2 wiki. -- 20:29, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Scrared RT | Talk 20:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) It's almost 2008! Welcome to 2008! The new year is almost here, and Randomtime wants to wish you well into 2008. To join the goodwill, you can place this message into the talk page of one of your friends, and wish them well too. To stop overcrouding, please only add to people who don't have this message already. Have a generic new year! :Still got seven hours to go here.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I've got an hour and 20 mins! RT | Talk 22:38, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I've got 23 hrs and 19 minutes... till tomorrow... :D --- -- (s)talkpage 23:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) cool music taste! pretty much made my point in the title...--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 23:20, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, most people (especially at GW2W) disagreed with it.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:11, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Deleteful was Marco Gj, and thanks for helping reduce that sadly neglected category. That is a fun wallpaper for the computer also. (T/ ) 03:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I was bored, had nothing better to do, so I just started sifting through it.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Uuh... marco The page you deleted was going to be moved back to my userpage, as it had a history of old edits to it :( RT | Talk 10:53, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Needs to be restored, RT's page moved, and that crap. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:28, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm fine. Just lost history (and history of talk page? havn't checked) RT | Talk 12:35, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::No, it does matter, because for the history to be deleted is against the law. (bad grammar ftl..).. RT get in game, also please. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, can't join tho, helping a new wiki RT | Talk 12:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lolol, /vandalise. Lord of all tyria 13:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Please don't RT | Talk 13:18, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::RT, what page was it that needs to be restored? Sorry about that.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:25, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Random Tim's userpage and tlak page, then they need to be moved back to Randomtime over the move. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC)